Gray House
by Twlight Prince
Summary: Wina, anggota baru Fairy Tail membutuhkan tempat tinggal baru yang dekat dengan guildnya. Tapi dia tak tahu harus menginap di rumah siapa dulu karena sudah malam. Akhirnya dia menginap dirumah Gray untuk semenatara. Mau tau gimana rumahnya Gray? Cekidot


A/N: Halo semua~ Saya Twlight Prince menulis disini. Maaf ya kalau saya pakai OC. Abis saya bingung siapa orang yang bisa masuk kerumah-kulkas-Gray. Disini saya mau ceritakan sekilas tentang Wina Blackwing ya.

Wina Blackwing.

Blackwing itu nama keluarganya sekaligus nama sebuah guild yang dibuat oleh keluarganya. Tapi guild itu sudah hancur karena diserang oleh Dark Guild. Semua anggota guild juga keluarga Wina meninggal dikejadian itu. Wina selamat karena saat penyerangan dia sedang melaksanakan quest sendirian. Walaupun anggotanya sudah meninggal semua kecuali dia, Wina tetap bertahan di guild itu dan melaksanakan quest yang kadang ada kadang tidak. Sampai akhirnya guild itu benar-benar dibubarkan oleh ERA

Wina adalah sahabat baik Gray. Mereka pernah bertemu di kutub. Wina juga akrab dengan Ul dan Lyon. Saat rumah sekaligus guild-nya digusur, dia tinggal dirumah Ul bersama Gray dan Lyon untuk sementara. Saat sudah sedikit dewasa, dia menjadi nomaden yang berkeliling dunia untuk membantu orang-orang yang kesulitan. Dan saat tiba di Fiore, dia bertemu dengan Gray dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk menetap di sana.

(A/N: Anggota Fairy Tail tak ada yang tahu kalau Wina dan Gray pernah tinggal di rumah yang sama)

Di cerita ini, dia masuk Fairy Tail karena dia telah banyak menolong Fairy Tail untuk menyembuhkan luka-luka setelah perang dengan Phantom.

Dia penyhir jenis pembentuk dan bahan dasar dari sihirnya adalah berlian. Seperti yang disebut diatas, dia bisa menyembuhkan luka karena sedikit mengerti tentang ilmu kedokteran manual(tanpa sihir). Dia juga bisa sihir untuk menetralisir racun.

Dia mempunyai dua julukan. Yang pertama adalah _Filtre_ atau _Penjernih. _Wina diberi julukan itu karena dia bisa menetralisir segala racun. Yang kedua adalah _The Richest Wizard_. Ya, dia memang penyihir terkaya karena dia adalah penyihir pembentuk berlian.

* * *

><p>Fairy Tail (c) Hiro Mashima<p>

Wina Blackwing (c) Twlight Prince

Twlight Prince presents

Gray House

Warning: OC, OOC maybe, typo(s), abal, gaje, don't like, don't read

* * *

><p>"Nah, selamat datang di Fairy Tail Wina!" ucap Mirajane gembira sambil memberi simbol-tanda anggota Fairy Tail-pada leher Wina<p>

Wina tersenyum mendengarnya. "Sama-sama Mira! Aku senang bisa bergabung disini. Ini sudah menjadi mimpiku sejak lama!"

"Ya, anggap saja ini hadia dari Master untuk mu karena kau sudah banyak membantu kami." timpal Lucy

"Kau telah banyak membantu kami. Hadiah seperti sebenarnya tak seberapa." lanjut Erza

"Ahaha... Tak apa-apa kok. Aku membantu kalian dengan tulus. Seperti apapun hadiahnya akan kuterima. Bahkan jika kalian tak memberiku apa-apa, itu juga tak masalah kok." jawab Wina sambil mengibas-ngibaskan jari-jarinya keatas dengan kebawah sesuai arah engselnya

"Tapi Wina, kau mau tinggal dimana?" tanya Lucy.

"Benar. Kau yang nomaden pasti tak punya rumahkan?." sambung Mirajane dengan hati-hati takut menyinggung perasaan Wina

"Tidak, aku punya apatermen dikota ini. Tapi tempatnya sangat jauh dari guild. Benar katamu Mira, aku harus mencari tempat tinggal baru." kata Wina sambil meletakkan ibu jari dan jari telunjuknya di dagu

"Bukankah diatas ada kamar kosong? Kenapa tak disana? Aku yakin Master akan mengizinkannya." tawar Erza

"Erza, itukan kamar Mistogan. Dan sekarang dia sedang ada disini. Kita tak mungkin menggunakannya." ucap Mirajane sambil menepuk bahu rivalnya enam tahun yang lalu itu.

"Kau bisa tinggal dirumahku untuk sementara, Wina!"

Semua mata tertuju pada suara dari ambang pintu bar Fairy Tail itu. Terlihatlah seorang laki-laki bertelanjang dada dan hanya menggunakan _boxer_ berwarna biru tua mendekati hitam itu. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Gray Fullbuster.

"Gray, pakai bajumu dong." kata Kana memperingati laki-laki yang memang hobi bertelanjang dada itu.

"Ah, benar juga. Baik, nantiku pakai saat tiba dirumah." jawab laki-laki yang memasang simbol Fairy Tail di dadanya itu. "Nah, jadi bagaimana Wina? Kau mau terima tawaranku?"

"Boleh saja. Asal tak merepotkan saja sih." jawab gadis berrambut hitam itu

"Tentu saja tidak! Lagi pula, jangan seolah berkata kita belum pernah tinggal serumah sebelumnya deh." ucap Gray

"Hehe... Iya juga sih." Wajah Wina memerah mendengarnya dan menebarkan berjuta pertanyaan di benak Mirajane, Lucy, dan terutama Erza (Kana? Masih asyik tuh minum beer :p).

Mereka bertiga tiba-tiba melingkar dengan rapat dan saling berbisik-bisik. "Pernah tinggal serumah? Apa maksudnya?" kata Lucy memulai pembicaraan itu

"Entahlah. Tapi dari nada bicara Gray seolah itu terjadi dalam waktu yang cukup lama." sambung Mirajane

"Tunggu, kenapa aku jadi terlibat dalam pembicaraan bodoh ini?" tanya Erza entah pada siapa.

Mira dan Lucy hanya sweatdrop melihat daya ingat Erza yang rendah itu kumat. Padahal memang sejak awal dia sudah ikut pembicaraan ini.

* * *

><p>Gray dan Wina berjalan menyusuri tangga yang mengarah ke bawah tanah dari gedung guild Fairy Tail. Saat mereka sampai di dasar tangga itu, mereka berada di dalam sebuah ruangan yang sangat gelap. Tanpa menengok kesekeliling, Gray menekan stop kontak di dinding yang semula tak telihat.<p>

Lampu pun menyala. Ternyata Gray dan Wina ada disebuah ruangan yang besar dan banyak berisi peti-peti kayu. Dilantai banyak tergeletak sayur-mayur dan buah-buahan yang masih segar.

"Dimana ini?" tanya Wina sambil melihat kesekeliling ruangan itu

"Ini ditempat penyimpanan makanan Fairy Tail." jawab Gray sambil tersenyum bangga. "Hebatkan?"

"Nafsu makan kalian pasti besar sekali ya." ucap perempuan bermata hijau shapire itu tanpa nada bicara bercanda sedikit pun

"Ya, memang. Lihat saja kenyataannya." jawab Gray dengan semburat kemerahan di pipinya

Mereka pun tiba di ujung ruangan itu. Disana ada 2 buah kulkas. Kulkas yang pertama kulkas berukuran normal. Tapi yang satunya lagi sangat besar. Lebih tepatnya sangat lebar. Wina pun sweatdrop melihat kulkas yang berukuran jumbo itu.

"Kulkas apa itu?" tanyanya

"Yang kecil untuk menyimpan pangan-pangan yang memang harus tetap dingin." Gray terus berjalan mendekati kulkas yang paling besar dengan riang. Lalu dia menggenggam pegangan untuk membuka pintu kulkas itu. "Yang ini," dengan semangat, Gray membuka pintu kulkas itu. "RUMAHKU!"

Mulut Wina terbuka cukup lebar saking kagetnya. "Kau tinggal dikulkas?"

"Yap! Kau tahukan kalau aku tak bisa jauh-jauh dari yang namanya tempat dingin?" kata Gray riang

Wina pun tersenyum. "Iya ya. Maaf, aku lupa."

Gray ikut tersenyum. "Jadi, kau akan menginap disini kan?"

"Aa... sepertinya tidak. Aku tak tahan tempat dingin, kau tahu itu kan, Gray?"

"Kalau begitu kau mau tidur dimana malam ini?" ucap Gray sedikit kecewa sambil menutup kulkas-rumah-nya

Wina berpikir sejenak. Lalu muncul ilham di benak Wina. "Disini. Tapi aku akan membuat rumah sendiri." jawabnya sambil mempertemukan tangan kanannya yang mengepal pada tangan kirinya yang terbuka. Muncul lingkaran sihir di depan telapak tangannya. Dia mengedipkan mata pada Gray. Gray pun paham apa maksud Wina. "_Diamon make, HOUSE!_"

Munculalah sebuah rumah kecil di sebelah rumah-kulkas-Gray. Rumah itu seperti rumah kaca. Seluruh sisi-nya mengkilap dan transparan. "Itu pasti rumah termahal di dunia." kata Gray sambil menaikkan sebelah ujung bibirnya

"Aku bisa membuat yang lebih besar. Dan tentunya lebih mahal." Wina tersenyum sambil mengusap-usap jendela rumah itu.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita bisa istirahat dengan tenangkan?" kata Gray sambil membuka pintu kulkas-rumah-nya

Wina pun mengangguk sambil membuka pintu rumah berliannya itu. "Selamat tidur."

"Selamat tidur."

* * *

><p>OMG, cerita ini sungguh tak jelas alur. Gak jelas tujuan dari cerita. OMG, abal bangetkan?Tapi saya gak terima <strong>flame<strong> sama sekali. Lebih baik kalian gak usah review kalau memang tujuannya nge-flame, ok?


End file.
